Guardian
Early Life Not much is known about her early life apart from that she lived on the colony of Song with her daughter butt had to became a bounty hunter to support her family after the planets destruction, she took the name Guardian to hide her identity. According to Backup her daughter has no idea Guardian is alive. Bounty Hunter Body Guard Guardian was usually acted as a body guard for clients but was capable of doing infiltration work when needed. At some point she was a body guard for an unknown employer at a volcanic location on an unidentified world. Meeting Lord Posh (27th October 2608) On the 27th October 2608 Guardian along with nineteen other bounty hunters answered Lord Posh The Thirds call for bounty hunters to undertake a mission to find an object before the UNSC did, the secrecy of the mission required the removal of there vocal cords but in return they would receive a massive cash payment. Guardian was one of the few who accepted the terms and as a result wasn't executed, later she had her vocal cords removed. Attack On Firebase Rise (30th October 2608) Three days later Guardian along with fellow hunters Backup, Spider, Archer and Lucky attacked Firebase Rise on the UNSC colony of Dawn to hijack a pelican and use it to board a UNSC ship above them. Once on site Guardian was ordered to infiltrate and disable the coms in building two, along the way Guardian planted explosives on a box and a warthog before making it safely into a cave. Guardian managed to sneak into building two and after some hesitation killed the coms officer she then detonated her explosives killing at least three 145th Marine Division UNSC troopers, during the chaos and with Spider covering her Guardian escaped from the building. Eventually Guardian regrouped with Lucky and helped him repel UNSC troops until a sniper injured Lucky with a sniper round to the stomach. Guardian quickly turned around and stuck an explosive to the sniper killing her instantly, she then used her regeneration field to save Luck's life. When all UNSC forces were killed Guardian was instructed to look after Lucky whilst the others capture the pelican. Boarding Of The UNSC GALAXYS FATE Guardian with the rest of The Hunters successfully boarded the UNSC GALAXYS FATE with there pelican and were on-board as it went into slip space. Backup tasked Guardian and Lucky with capturing the ships bridge in a plan to vent the ship of a majority of the UNSC personnel on board. Once at the bridge Guardian and Lucky agreed to flank from two different doors, Guardian killed two 98th Marine Division troopers and later killed the ships Captain Mary Tether. After the bridge was secured Guardian was going to vent the ship but couldn't go through with it, Lucky took it upon himself to spare her the discomfort and vented the ship. With a large UNSC presence eliminated Backup arrived on the bridge and sent Lucky to reinforce Spider after Archer was killed in the maintenance bay. Backup told Guardian that he could feel her hesitation at Firebase Rise and on the ship and warned her to do the job she signed up to do, otherwise one of The Hunters would have to put a bullet in her and that she wouldn't want to disappoint her daughter when she finds out she is alive. Guardian then left the bridge to find out that Lucky had listened to the conversation. Finding The Cradle And Learning The Truth (31st October 2608) ' Guardian along with the rest of The Hunters after hours of waiting arrived at the location of the target which happened to be in the debris field of her home planet of Song, after arriving at the site the four paired up with Guardian being paired with Backup. Whilst searching a Forerunner structure Guardian saw her destroyed home world for the first time in years and had to be snapped back to reality by Backup who had warned the team about the possibility of UNSC presence. Unknown to her Spider had attacked Lucky and presumably killed him. The group met up at the Cradle where Guardian and Spider guarded the entrance whilst Backup accessed it for information, unfortunately Backup became corrupted by a presence and in explaining how he could become more revealed his previous alliance of working for the EARTHBOUNDS the same people who destroyed Guardians life and Song. Feeling betrayed and used Guardian retreated as Backup created an army of drones. At this point UNSC survivors belonging to the 13th ODST Corps attacked and Guardian was forced to kill a trooper so that she could get to higher ground and safety. As the battle for the Cradle raged Guardian eliminated a few drones using her Detonator and a Binary Rifle she recovered. After the drones had been thinned Guardian took her Detonator and fired two shots off to try and destroy the Cradle. '''Crash Landing On Songs Moon ' After damaging the Cradle Song returned to the UNSC GALAXYS FATE to damage the ships engines to stop Backup and Spider from leaving, she did so by using her detonator to plant explosives on the ships engines. With Backup on the ship she detonated the explosion. Some time later she awoke to find herself alive on one of Songs moons where debris from the planet was still falling, she then made her way to the abandoned UNSC Firebase Storm where she was ambushed and thrown to the ground by Backup who had also survived. The two fought each other with Guardian using her regeneration field to prolong her survival but eventually she was beaten by Backup. It was then that Backup tried to recruit her by giving her a reason to want revenge other than the destruction of Song, Backup revealed that Guardian had killed her own daughter at Firebase Rise leading Guardian to lunge at Backup and plant an explosive on him. In an attempt to stop her Backup tried to get the detonator and charged at Guardian only for her to blow both herself and Backup up, seconds later Lucky who had survived Spider betrayal used the regeneration field to keep Guardian alive. Lucky then killed Backup with Guardians Detonator. '''Finding The Body Of Lord Posh (2nd November 2608) For unknown reasons Guardian and Lucky went to find Lord Posh only to find his dead body, the pair raided his golden weapons. Hunting Golden Rocket (22nd December 2608) On tire quest to eliminate those affiliated with Lord Posh The Third Guardian and Lucky travelled to the colony of Sunset to eliminate the bounty hunter known as Golden Rocket but the pair were somehow separated. Guardian and the Golden Rocket entered a stalemate with Rocket launchers and each prepared to draw on each other. Guardian however quickly pulled out a CE Magnum to get a headshot on Golden Rocket killing her instantly. Visit To Club Holo (11th January 2610) On the 11th January 2610 Guardian and Lucky paid a visit to Club Holo on Slunge where they danced to the music on a phantom, little did they know they were being spied on by the EARTHBOUND Guard Stripe. Kills * Four 145th Marine Division UNSC Troopers * Julie Barker * Two 98th Marine Division Troopers * Mary Tether * One 13th ODST Corps Trooper * Many Cradle Drones * Golden Rocket